Um dia de Deidara e Sasori
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: O que acontece quando Deidara decide passar um dia passeando com seu amigo Sasori? Vamos descobrir?
1. Chapter 1

Um dia de Deidara e Sasori

Yo

Zabuza- Yo -.-

Eu sou Uchihinha chibi, bem...Resolvi postar essa Oneshot porque...Sei lá por que 8D

Eu sempre gostei d fazer fics, e essa é a minha primeira Oneshot de comédia

Eu queria saber o que vocês acham se tah bom, ou ruim, ou péssima ou podre, ou ótima...

Zabuza- Já chega, eles já entenderam ¬¬

Ok

Então por favor deixem reviews que eu gostaria de saber a opniao de vocês

aqui vai a fic 8D

Fic

????- Tralilalilalilalila - Cantava uma criatura feliz e saltitante com uma grande franja emo loira cobrindo um dos olhos.

???- Deidara-senpaaaaaaaaai - Gritou uma criatura com uma mascara da forma de uma digital de dedo pulando em cima do loiro. - Oi senpai

Deidara - Toooobiiiiiiii! Saiiii de cima de mim Ò.\)

Tobi - Tah bom senpai, calma o.x Por que senpai tah tão feliz?

Deidara e Tobi eram companheiros de apartamento, pois Deidara nao tinha dinheiro pra pagar tudo.

Deidara - Não que seja da sua conta, mas é o dia de Deidara e Sasori -\)

Tobi- Entao hoje é o dia de Deidara-senpai torturar o Sasori-senpai?  
Deidara - Eu não torturo ele! Ò.\) Quem te disse isso? Ò.\)

Flash Back on

Tobi- Hoje é o dia em que Sasori-senpai passa o dia com Deidara-senpai? XD

Sasori - Não hoje é o dia em que o Deidara me tortura -.-''' Diz enquanto coloca um...capacete?o.o numa mochila

Tobi - O que esta fazendo Sasori-senpai? o.x

Sasori- Só guardando meus equipamentos de proteção -.-

Flash Back off

Deidara- Ah deixa pra lá. Você nunca vai entender mesmo #Olhinhos brilhando# Eu já vou! Diz e sai em direção a casa de Sasori

Tobi- Xau Deidara-senpai! n.x

Alguns minutos depois

TIIIINTOOON (campainha -.-)

???- Já voooou! Deidara?! O.O

Deidara- EEEEEEEEU

Sasori- O que faz aqui? O.O

Deidara- Sabe que dia é hoje? n.\)

Sasori- Sábado? -.-

Deidara- Não! Hoje é o NOSSO dia. no\)

Sasori- Ahhh...como eu pude esquecer do dia de minhas torturas -.- E o que vamos fazer hoje, me atirar de um penhasco ¬¬'

Deidara- Não n.\) Quase isso

Sasori- Ahhh tahh -.- Pera aê?! O.O O QUE? O.O

Deidara- Nós vamos pular de pára-quedas...DE UM AVIÃAAAAAAO! n0\)

Sasori- O QUEEEEEE O0O

Deidara- Vamos Sasori-danna! \o/ Diz e segue puxando o Sasori

Sasori- Não espera! Meus equipamentos de proteçaaaaaaao \O0O/ Sendo arrastado

Sasori POV'S On

Legal. MUITO LEGAL! Sab aonde eu estou agora?¬¬ Em um AVIÃO! A vários...Repito...VÁRIOS metros do chão!.  
Pra que?! -.- PULAR DE PÁRA-QUEDAS COM UM LOIRO PSICOTICO QUE AMA EXPLODIR AS COISAS! Ò.Ó  
E eu estou reclamando? -.-

ESTOU! Ò.Ó

Sasori POV'S Off

Sasori- DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! EU TE MATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Ò.Ó Gritou por causa do vento nao dava pra ouvir direito

Deidara- ISSO NAO É LEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAL DAAAAAAAAAANNAAAAAAAAAAA!? .\)

Sasori- DE ONDE VOCÊ TIROU ESSA IDÉIA?! Ò.Ó

Deidara- SASOI-DANNA QUE SUGERIU n.\)

Sasori- O QUEEEEE? O.O

Flash Back on

Deidara e Sasori estavam num caiaque andando por corrediras perigosas...

Deidara- ISSO NÃO É DEMAIS DANNA? n.\)

Sasori- Eu preferia pular de um avião ¬¬ Sarcasmo master

Deidara- BOA IDÉIA! n.\) - Mas Sasori nao ouviu pois estava muito concentrado em formas de matar o Deidara.

Flash Back Off

Sasori- DEIDARA SEU IGNORANTE! Ò.Ó

Mas Deidara não conseguiu ouvir por causa do vento.

- DEIDARA! - Chamou o tiozinho que supervisionava.

Deidara- AQUIIIII! n.\) EU VOU PULAR COM O SASORI-DANNA n0\)

Tiozinho - OK! SASORI!

Sasori- QUE FOI- mas nao teve tempo de terminar porque Deidara o havia empurrado - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! O.O

Deidara- UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL! \no\)/

Sasori- DEIDARA EU TE MATOOOOO! Ò.Ó

Deidara- O QUE?! UMA EXPLOSAO?! OK!n0\)

Sasori- NÃO, NÃO! EXPLOSAO NAO! O.O

Cabruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!Deidara explodiu um dos passarinhos de argila dele

Sasori- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH \O0O/

E eles iam, caindo, e caindo, e caindo, e caindo, até que Deidara ativa o pára-quedas.

Sasori- COMO SE ATIVA SSA COISA?! O.O

Deidara- VAAAAAMOS DANNAAAAAAAAA n0\)

Alguns minutos depois, Sasori finalmente consegue ativar o pára-quedas e eles "aterrissam"

Sasori- Eu estou vivo . EU ESTOU VIVO?! O.O EU ESTOUUUU VIIIIIIIVOOOOO 0 AH CHÃOZINHO EU SENTI FALTA DE VOCÊEEEE! se atira no chão

Deidara- Vamos Danna o dia ainda nao acabou n.\) sai arrastando Sasori

Sasori- T.T Sendo arrastado

Minutos depois, Sasori se encontrava num rodio, com uma cara d bosta e vestido de...Toureiro? O.O

Sasori- Por que eu stou vestido de toureiro? O.O

Deidara- Eu já disse, você vai ser o toureiro eu vou domar um cavalo n.\)

Sasori- Afinal como você conseguiu essa coisa? E por que toureiro?Ò.Ó  
Deidara- Não, não, não, não a memória do Danna não é boa. Foi você mesmo que disse que queria ser toureiro. n.\)

Sasori- O QUEEEEEEE! Ò0Ó

Flash Back on

Sasori e Deidara com oito anos...

Sasori estava vestido de aéro-moça e Deidara estava vestido de capitão.

Deidara- Não é divertido danna? n.\)

Sasori- Eu preferia ser um toureiro ¬¬

Flash Back off

Sasori- Deidara, você ja ouviu falar d sarcasmo? ¬¬'

Deidara- Ensaca quem? '-'

Sasori- -.-' capota

???- Deidaraaaaaa! Gritava uma figura de cabelo roxo correndo pra perto deles

Deidara- Konan-chan #olhinhos brilhando#

Konan- Inda bem que vocês vieram n.n

Deidara- É .\) Ah Konan-chan, esse é o Sasori-danna seu toureiro n.\) Sasori-danna a filha do organizador do rodeio Konan-chan.

Konan- Oi

Sasori- Oi -.-

Konan- Eu vou indo Pain tá me esperando E sai correndo

Sasori- EI ESPERA! O QUE EU FAÇO?! O.O

Konan- VOCÊ É UM TOUREIRO ENTAO VOCÊ VAI TOUREAR e vai embora

Sasori- ESPERA ESSA PALAVRA NEM EXISTE! E NAO EXISTEM TOUREIROS EM RODEIOS! TOUREIROS SÃO EM TOURAAAADAS! O.O

Deidara- Vai danna! #Empurra Sasori#

Sasori- Espera! O.O- Mas já era tarde.

Sasori estava cara a cara com um touro...não muito amigável '-'

Sasori- Touro bonzinho...Touro bonzinho - E o touro avança nele- TOURO MALVAAAAAAAAAAAAADO \O0O/

Deidara- HEY DANNA!!!!

Sasori- QUEEEE?! O.O

Deidara- USA O PANINHOOO! .\)

O "paninho" é aquele pano que os toureiros usam (Zabuza- E que por acaso ela não sabe o nome -.- UC- É, que tal chamarmos de tourela?! n.n Zabuza- Tourela ¬¬' UC- Tourada com flanela XD Zabuza capota)

Então o Sasori pegou a "tourela" e ficou naquela posição dos toureiros

Sasori- HEYAAAA TOUROOOO Ò3Ó A ARTE É UMA COISA ETERNA, MAS VOCÊ VAI ACABAR AQUI Ò3Ó E o touro passa pela tourela quase carregando o Sasori junto

Na plateia...

Deidara - DAAAAAANNA É O MELHOR! DANNA É O MELHOR! - Cantava Deidara agitando as bandeirinhas e sendo acompanhado por Konan e um cara cheio de piercings. - DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNA! \o\

Voltando

Sasori ia bem até que o touro passou por sua tourela mais uma vez, porém ela escorregou de suas maos.

Sasori- Ops! O.O Bem pelo menos ele nao vai mais me atormentar...- Só que nao conseguiu completar a frase, pois viu que o touro vinha em sua direçao, mirando outro alvo...

Sua cabeça

Na platéia

Deidara- DANNA VAAAAI...DANNA? O.\) - Cantava quando finalmente percebeu a situaçao.Sasori- DEEEEEEEEEEEIDAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAA...SEEEEEEEEUUU...IGNORAAAANTE... - Gritava quando passava por Deidara ofegante.

Deidara- O QUE...HOUVE...DANNA!? O.\)

Sasori- TOUROS...ODEIAM...VERMELHO! E...O...MEU...CABELO...ÉEEE...VERMLHOO Ò.Ó

Deidara- DANNA- #foi interrompido#

Sasori- CALA A BOCA Ò.Ó

Só que Sasori nao percebeu que o touro o tinha alcançado e... O que é um pontinho vermelho no ar? O Sasori voando o.o  
O touro o atirou da arena, por sorte ele caiu num monte de feno XD

#Deidara correu até ele#

Deidara- você ta bem Danna? o.\)

Sasori- DEIDARA SEU IDIOTA! PRIMEIRO VOCÊ ME ATIRA DE UM AVIÃO, DEPOIS UM TOURO ME ATIRA DA ARENA PARA UM MONTE DE FENO E AGORA...SAI FORA! - Gritou pra um cavalo que comçava a comer seu cabelo, o cavalo se assustou e fugiu. - AGORA UM **CAVALO** ESTAVA COMENDO O MEU CABELO E EU NAO CONSIGO LEVANTAR PORQUE PROVAVELMENTE MINHA PERNA ESTA QUEBRADA! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ESTOU BEM?! Ò0Ó

Deidara- Am... Sim .\) Agora vamos...

Sasori- NÃO! Ò.Ó

Deidara- Ah vai Danna e só um ultimo lugar i.\) Olhinhos pidoes

Sasori- Não! ò.ó

Deidara- Vaaaaaaai i.\)

Sasori- Você não vai m obrigar a fazer isso! u.ú

30 min depois

Sasori- Não acredito que ele me obrigou a fazer isso ¬¬' - Sasori e Deidara agora estavam num teatro e Sasori estava com um vestido de princesa e com a perna engessada

Deidara- Danna isso nao e legal n.\)

Sasori- Nao¬¬'

Deidara- Isso é sarcasmo? o.\)

Sasori capota

??- Vamos vamos vamos, começar logo essa peça

Sasori- Essa voz... Orochimaru-sensei?! O.O

Orochimaru- Yo Sasori-kun

Tah bom, vou explicar Orochimaru é o professor de química da faculdade e Zetsu, um amigo de Sasori, cursava Química

Sasori- O que você está fazendo aqui? O.O

Orochimaru- Na faculdade sou professor de química e aqui de teatro Agora vamos começar, todos em seus lugares!

E começaraam a peça. Que peça? A Bela Adormecida

O Príncipe agora se aproximava de sua princesa (Sasori)

Sasori- "Bem se eu sou o príncipe uma linda garota e a princesa )"

Sasori já podia sentir a respiração de seu Príncipe e decide abrir os olhos...

Sasori- DEIDARA! O.O

Deidara- Shhhh Sasori-danna, eu também não gosto disso foi o Orochimaru-sensei que mandou x.\)

Sasori- TA LEGAL, TA LEGAL EU JA ACORDEI! O.O

Mas de nada adiantou pois o contra-regra passou e sem querer bateu na cabeça de Deidara e...

Smack!

Minutos depois...

Deidara estava de olho roxo, braço quebrado e todo descabelado e Sasori tentava forçar o vomito.

Kisame- Essa vai pro Youtube - Diz recebe um olhar mortal de Sasori (Kisame era um amigo de Sasori e Deidara) - Sasori não! o.o O que você pensa que está fazendo - E Sasori se aproximava com um bastão- Não Sasori, NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!

Dias depois

Deidara e Kisame estavam completamente engessados numa cama de hospital pois Sasori decidiu que queria porque queria acabar com os dois

Deidara- Então o que concluiu seu psicólogo? x.\)

Psicólogo (o psicólogo foi ao medico XD, ta num teve graça -.-) – Bem, diante das circunstancias...

Flash Back on

Sasori- E eu decidi acabar com cada misero pedaço do corpo e de ossos deles MUAHAHAHAHAHA D

Psicologo- uhuuuumm sei...

Flash Back off

Kisame- Entãaaao... o.x

Psicologo- O senhor Sasori...

Deidara e Kisame- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim - #Olhinhos brilhantes#

Psicologo- Gosta muito d lutar

Deidara e Kisam Capotam

Deidara e Kisame- AI!

Sasori- n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Respondendo Reviews

Liih12

Ainda bem que vc gostoooooooou (olhinhos brilhando)

Ok

Verdade Sasodei é o melhor (olhinhos brilhando) Sasodei! Sasodei!

Obrigada por ler a fic (olhinhos brilhando)

DaH cHaN

Vlw, é bom saber que alguém gosta da minha fic (brilha olhinhos!)

É eu acho que dessa vez eu judiei deles oo

Hehe mas foi o único jeito n.n'''

Verdade eses psicólogo e um dos melhores n.n

Ah e vlw por ler minha fic n.n

Meriyasu

Que bom que gostou n.n

Na próxima fic eu vou judiar menos deles...ou pelo menos vou tentar n.n

Obrigada por ler a fic n.n

Já ne


End file.
